


so for now let's get away

by sherrykat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flight Attendant! Allison, Flight Attendant! Lydia, Flight Attendant! Stiles, Flight Attendants, M/M, Pilot! Scott, cuties are cute, stiles and derek bond over a homophobe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrykat/pseuds/sherrykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The man sitting a two rows in front of me is watching a movie with homosexual characters, and frankly I am deeply offended. Could you ask him to stop?"</p><p>****<br/>Stiles the flight attendant meets Derek the green-eyed hottie on a flight bound for California.</p><p>Romance ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so for now let's get away

The call light went off above my head, signaling that a passenger (who had already called four times in the last three hours) wanted something again. I threw my head back against the wall (ouch bad idea) and groaned loudly. One of the other attendants held back a chuckle at my expense. I reluctantly stood up and wandered down the aisle of people engrossed in the tiny TV screens in front of their faces, almost tripping over a pillow that had somehow found its way onto the floor.

I passed by the insanely attractive man with the brightest green eyes and mouthwateringly sexy facial hair, stopping in front of the middle-aged lady who looked at me, displeasure clear in her face. I internally sighed, my best cheery flight attendant smile never wavering.

“Hello miss, what would you like me to help you with?” The lady huffed and leaned in to get closer to my face.

“The man sitting a two rows in front of me is watching a movie with homosexual characters, and frankly I am deeply offended. Could you ask him to stop it?” She said, disdain obvious in her tone. I leaned back, mouth open in shock. Two rows up, I saw the same hot man that I had been ogling earlier sit up stiffly, obviously overhearing what she said. A few other passengers turned to stare at the situation that was now my hands.

“Um,” She raised her eyebrow at me, gesturing impatiently with her hand for me to continue.

“Sorry ma’am, but I can not ask someone to do that, and I apologize but I don’t see how it could bother you. If the content of what he is watching offends you, please watch something else and pay no attention to it.” I said, giving the fakest smile that has ever graced my face. I am utterly baffled by the lady who is definitely going onto my “Worst Fliers of All Time” list. The lady gaped at me, opening her mouth to retort. I stopped her before anything else homophobic came out of her mouth.

“Oh sorry ma’am, I see someone else who needs my assistance, I have to go…assist them. Have a nice flight,” I said, grinning cheekily and turning to leave, only flailing slightly. I walked a few steps and hesitated, before stopping in front of the green-eyed man.

“Hey sorry about that, um, would you like me to do you? I-I mean get you anything?” I said, face flushing pink, oh god why do I do this to myself?

He stared at me in disbelief for a few moments, before a small grin spread over his face. Oh lord he is so beautiful when he smiles. He chuckled. Oh fuck I think I said that out loud.

“Thank you, I wouldn’t mind a tonic water please, if that’s possible?” He replied, tilting his head to the side slightly. He raised an extremely expressive eyebrow in what I assume is a teasing way.

“Yes coming right up,” I said flashing a grin, before I turned and walked back to my station as steadily as my limbs would allow.

The green-eyed man had been watching my less than graceful movements as I walked back down the aisle to him with the drink. Before I reached his seat, I caught the eye of the horrible lady, who sneered at me before I forcedly broke the eye contact.

“Hey, here’s your tonic water, enjoy!” I said, turning to retreat to the attendant’s area. A hand on my arm stopped me, and I turned back to Mr. I’ve got really freaking great genetics.

“What’s your name?” He asked, green eyes almost looking into my soul. (okay cheesy I know I know)

“Um it’s Stiles,” I choked out, cheeks flushing pink again. He tilted his head to the side, obviously confused. “It’s a nickname, no one can pronounce my real name anyways,” I clarified, hand running through my hair.

“What’s your name?”

“Derek,” he replied, eyebrow raised slightly. His eyebrow game is seriously impressive damn.

“It was nice to meet you Derek,” I stuttered out smiling, turning to go back to my station. As I walked away I could feel eyes on my back, though at this point I don’t know if it was Derek or the awful lady from earlier.

I almost tripped over a pillow again on the way back, though I swear a small child put this one there. I looked over and, sure enough, a little boy was giggling into his palm.

This was going to be a long flight.

 

*****

 

Throughout the flight every time I passed Derek by, I offered a small smile. He was mysteriously watching me every time, and returned the smiles with an even softer ones of his own.

 

*****

 

At the end of the flight as passengers left the aircraft, I said a standard goodbye to every one that passed. As Derek came up to the exit, I may have stuttered my goodbye a little.

He stopped in front of me, holding out a folded piece of paper. I looked at him, confused, but took the paper anyways. He smiled, said a quiet bye, and exited the aircraft.

I pocketed the note and continued saying goodbye to all the passengers as they passed me by, though I said nothing as the rude lady from earlier passed me by. She huffed as she left, shaking her head disapprovingly. I rolled my eyes at a colleague that was standing close by to me.

When everyone had left the plane, and the rest of the flight attendants and I had finished our jobs, I grabbed my small suitcase from were it was stashed and made my way out of the aircraft to the tarmac, where the staff bus was waiting to take us to the gate of the airport.

I was going to be staying here in California, and heading back to Beacon Hills for my weeklong break, which I had been waiting for forever. Being a flight attendant is the worst sometimes.

It was only when I got back to my apartment in town, and texted my dad that I was back, that I remembered the note that was thankfully still in my pocket. I reached into it and unfolded it.

_Hello,_  
_Thank you for shooting down that woman. If you are ever near Beacon Hills, maybe we can meet up? :-)_  
_214 609 2456_  
_Derek_

I read the note, smiling at the silly smiley face (I mean who still uses the noses), before I did a mental double take. Beacon Hills? Holy shit he’s been living here this whole time! How have I never bumped into him?

Well that could be because I’m not even here all the time. Huh. Could be the reason.

I took out my phone, adding Derek as a contact before opening up a blank message.

**Hi it’s Stiles, turns out we live in the same town.**

After a few minutes, a reply came.

_ Hey, and that’s a surprise. _

Then another

_ Would you like to meet for coffee tomorrow? _

If anyone asks, I most certainly did not squeal.

**Sure :) 11 at the Beacon Bean?**

_Sounds great_

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to see some more, comment below. I have a few ideas as to were I can go with this, so feel free to give me some input!


End file.
